Lollipop
by TheNargana
Summary: The second Sequel to The Fault of beeing Guilty. Rated T for safety. How will The Story ends? And how did Isabella fall in love with Phineas.
1. The Hurt

_Lollipop_

_So, this is it, the last Sequel to The Fault of being Guilty. I originally want not to make it this way and make this Story to a nice K rated Thing, but now it is going to be a better T rate. I do not own anything except the Story. If you read, I dare you to give me an review, I NEEEEED Feedback. And Yes, yes I will continue with a new Story, I have a pretty good idea of unknown length ^^_

**It is a cold and windy day. A group of several People is walking on Danville Graveyard towards an snow covered Tombstone. A Woman come loose and brush the snow from the stone. She sighed, when she read the name:**

**Phineas Flynn**

**Born: ../../..**

**Died: 09/../2012**

Mystery Woman´s POV

It had been ten years, ten and a half years to be exact. It had been ten years since I last saw him. It had been ten painful years since i lost my beloved son Phineas F. Flynn after a terrible accident. He left me and my Family much to early. Now, I´m Standing here, right in front of his Grave, like every year. My Husband and my Daughter are the only ones who are not here right now. Ferb and his Wife Vanessa are here, together with Thomas, their beautiful boy. Jeremy is here, together with his Daughter Amanda and the Twins Fred and Xavier. Buford and Millie were here with their Daughter Alexis, Baljeet and his Wife with their Twins, also the former Fireside girls troop 46321 with their husbands and Childs. It might be perfect, when I would not miss my Phineas from being here right now.

Amanda´s POV

Aunt Isabella, do you remember what you promised me on my birthday party?

_What do you mean, Amanda?_

You promised me to tell us how you fall in love with Uncle Phineas 25 Years ago.

_Did I? So, then I had to do what I promised. I remember it, like it was Yesterday. It all started with my Dad._

Isabella´s POV (Flashback)

When I was four, I walked into our house in Denver, Colorado. I wanted to show my daddy the Leaf I found outside. I was a multi colored leaf, with red, green, brown and orange. When I came into the Kitchen, I could here my father yell to my mother at the floor.

_How did I deserve a woman like you, you are the catchiest woman alive._

**Don't you dare to talk with me like that, you drunken fool. Do you ever think what you will do to your daughter with your behavior?**

_That? That brat is much to catchy to be Mine. It might be the one of the mailman or the milkman!_

**How could you! You insane bastard dare me to be infidel? You, who got your own coffee cup in every brothel in this rotten city?**

_Yeah. Maybe I go there sometime to get the love and passion you were not able to give me. You know, I will leave you alone with your brat, I will go to a friend, until our divorce is official._

I heard the front door slam. Than, I hear my mother running through the Bedroom and slams the door behind her. Quietly, I reached the Bedroom and opened the door. My Mother was laying on the bed, crying her Heart out. When she notice me, she looked up, directly in my horrified eyes and sobbed. _My Hija, from now on we are two, ok?_

I could not stand her upset view and run to my room. I throw myself on the bed and started to cry. I know it, from that moment on, I know it. All men are heartless dirt bags. The next couple of weeks, I let nobody close to me, when a boy in Kindergarten started to razz me that I did not have a father, I finally ticked out. After what I heard later, he was able to eat liquid foot on his own again after just two month. After this, my mother decided that I need space to our old life. She told me would move to a city called Danville. She told me she lived there some years before I was born.

Past Phineas POV

Oh man, that house across the street is empty for so long now. I hope there will move somebody in soon. Maybe a little family with some kids in our age.

Past Isabella´s POV

Finally, we reached Danville. It was a small town. I heard from my mother that they had a Little Sparks Group here and she just signed me in. So I might get some friends. Only Girls, for sure. Boys are Dirt Bag.

Past Vivian´s POV

I´m very worried about my Hija. I hoped the move would bright her mind and let her smile again. But she still decided to lie in her room. And she still marks every boy as a living devil. I had to do something. Suddenly, the doorbell rungs. It was a young, Orange haired Woman with a little, roundabout 8 Year old Girl and an nearly 4 year old boy.

Past Linda´s POV

"Phineas, Candace, would you please come downstairs now? I want to Welcome the new neighbors with me"

_Sure mum._

Like a flash, my Kids was behind me. When we went across the street, Phineas prayed.

_Please have childs in our age, please have childs in our age._

After I rung, a young, Hispanic looking woman with raven hair opened the door.

"Hello, welcome to our neighborhood, I´m Mrs. Flynn, Linda Flynn"

_Hola, I´m Mrs. Garcia Shapiro, Vivian Garcia Shapiro. Nice to meet you. Would you like to come in? _

"Sure"

_And who are you, my little friends?_

That are my little angels, Candace is 9 and Phineas will turn 5 next week.

_Hola Ninos. That means "Hello childs" on Spanish._

So, have you Childs, Vivian?

_Yes, I have a little Hija, a little Daughter, she is 5. But I hope to be Mrs. Shapiro soon, I am in divorce with my Ex right now. Because of it, it is not easy for her right now, she had a little fight with a boy back in Denver because of her daddy leaved her and said some not s fine thinks, she started to thing that all Boys are …_

Past Isabella´s POV

I heard the doorbell. I was curious who it might be, so I silently went downstairs. When I reached the Kitchen, I see my Mother talk with another woman. By her side there were a older Girl and an … "DIRT BAG! " Afterwards, I run upstairs, stomping and slamming the door to my room.

Past Vivian´s POV

Ai, that was a bad timing. I looked at a confused and shocked Linda and restart to say: "Like I said she started to violate every boy, just because of my ex Husbands Treatment.

Past Linda´s POV

Oh, that is sad. I wish I could help her. But her daughter should not judge every boy for nothing. My Phineas is very handsome for his age. Well, I decided to leave, I would invite her and her daughter an other day.

"It was Nice, and itr is nice to have you around, you might come over to Phineas Birthday next Wednesday"

_For Sure, we will be proud to come. See You soon._

I left and go to my House with my surprisingly silent child's.

Past Phineas POV (Thoughts)

Poor Girl. She seems to be so upset. She will need some friends. I will make her my friend. She is sweet.


	2. The Help

_Lollipop_

_So, this is it, the last Sequel to The Fault of being Guilty. I originally want not to make it this way and make this Story to a nice K rated Thing, but now it is going to be a better T rate. I do not own anything except the Story. If you read, I dare you to give me an review, I NEEEEED Feedback. And Yes, yes I will continue with a new Story, I have a pretty good idea of unknown length ^^_

Past Vivian´s POV

It is hard. Just when one of our neighbors come to say hello, mi Hija must spoil it again. I´m worried about her social life. She will never found good friends when she violates every boy before already learn his name. I´m Upset. Just because I had no luck in my love life, I can´t accept for her to stay alone forever, just for one bad expression. Anyway, I head to go to the Grocery to buy us something to eat. I will take her with me, maybe she will found some friends there.

Past Isabella´s POV

Dirt back is gone. Together with his mum. Who cares? Boys are selfish persons who like to abase woman. Like my poor mum. I will never let one close to me. They love to make us cry. I will never love one.

Past Phineas POV

My mum told me she needs to go to the grocery. She asked me and Candace whether we want to come along. Candace decided to play with her friend Stacy instead of coming. But I want to go. So I join her and sit back in the car, still upset and in thought how to help the little daughter of our new Neighbor. I actually did not know her name. But I know I will help her.

Past Vivian´s POV

When we reach the Grocery, I take a shopping trolley and started to search for the things I needed. Surprisingly, I saw a familiar face.

Past Linda´s POV

Oh that is a nice surprise to see you here. How are you and how are your daughter? I never asked for her name, didn´t I?

_Si, but she was not very nice yesterday. Her name is Isabella. I give her a few coins to buy some sweets._

Oh, really? I give my Phineas some coins too. Maybe she will met each other and learn a bit more about each other.

_I hope so. She must learn to respect boys again. _

Past Isabella´s POV

Great not just my mother brought me here against my will, now I had to met the dirt bag from yesterday again. He is in front of me at the sweet counter.

Past Phineas POV

When I feel a sharp breath in my neck, I turn around. "Hey. You are the Girl from Yesterday, aren´t you? You just moved here, didn´t you?"

Past Isabella´s POV

I Just turned my Head. Then he asked:

_Do you want to go ahead?_

I turned again and give him a dead glare. "I did not need presents from dirt like you".

Then I turned again.

Past Phineas POV

"Ok. Hello Mr. Green. How are you?"

_Fine, thank you my boy. What can I do for you today?_

"I want a Strawberry lollipop, please."

_For sure my boy._

I paid and step aside.

Past Isabella´s POV

I wheezed and go to the counter.

_Hello young lady. I haven´t seen you before here. You are new here, aren´t you?_

I squeaked. "Yes sir, my name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. I moved in here two days before with my Mother."

Past Phineas POV

Isabella. That is a sweet name for a sweet girl. I rolled the Lollipop between my fingers. I really wished to know how they wrap them. I think I will found out someday.

Past Isabella´s POV

_Isabella? That is a very sweet name for a very sweet girl. So, Isabella, I am Mr. Green. How can I help you? Do you want a chocolate bar? Or a chewing gum?_

"I want a Strawberry Lollipop, please. Nothing is as sweet as a Strawberry lollipop"

_Well lets see … oh, sorry my lady, it looks like Phineas over there got the last one._

I fought back tears. Great. Another point for Dirt bag to hurt me. Boys are so heartless. I run away, not carrying that Mr. Green called me back for my coins. It was worthless.

Past Phineas POV

Oh. She is so upset. And she left her money. Then, a lightbulb appeared over my head. I Know what I´m gonna do today.

"Mr. Green?"

_Yes Phineas?_

Could you give me a cherry Lollipop? I will give the Strawberry to Isabella.

_Uh that is a good and nice Idea. Here, one Cherry lollipop._

Thank you.

I Went away and searched for Isabella. After a few minutes, I found her next to the baking ingredients.

Hey. Stop crying. I have something for you.

_What? A bad joke about my father left?_

"Here" I pressed the Strawberry lollipop into her hand. Please stop crying. It make me feel sad to see you cry. You were right when you said that there is nothing as sweet as a Strawberry lollipop. But also a strawberry lollipop could never be as sweet as you. See You. I smiled and go to find my mother. I found her talking with Isabella's mother.

_Hey sweetie, do you met Isabella, Vivian's daughter?_

Well yes, yes I did.

_That's fine. Come now, let us go home. See you, Vivian._

We left and went to the car. I thought. "I hope Isabella is feeling better now. I hope she will come to play with me."

Past Isabella´s POV

I … I can't believe it? Did he actually do that? And did he really say that? Did he mean what he said? How? How? Why? … He said, he think i´m cute … he gave me his lollipop? But he is … a boy … Won´t he plays with my feelings for his joy? But he said it makes him sad to see me cry? Might it be? Might boys be sometimes ok? My heart was prickling. I ran to mi madre she released some tears hen she realized that I was smiling and my eyes were sparkling. After we left, I asked her on our way home.

Mama?

_Si? What do you want, mi hija_

What does it mean when you feel warm by the view of a person and your heart starts to prickle?

_Ouh, _my mother squeaked, _I think, mi Hija, that you might be in love. _

Love? So that it is … Love.

When we reached our House, I left the car quicker than the dentists office.

Bye mum, I go to Phineas.

_For sure, mi Hija._

Past Vivians POV

I´m so glad. I did not know what Phineas did at the grocery, but I will ever thank him for that, till the day of my death. He saved my little daughter and I know I can trust him to save her again.

Past Isabella´s POV

I reached his backyard door. I opened it, smiled, winked and said:

"Hey Phineas? Watcha Doin?"

Isabella´s View.

And that was the Story. After that, we had a lot of amazing time together, but also some bad times, when his father died. Then Came Ferb and we started to seeze every Summer day. Just like you.

I sighed, and wiped a tear away. Then, I see my handsome husband came in our direction, together with my daughter Marie.

"Hey sweetie, how was the dentist?"

_Cruel as ever. You know. Will you do me a favour, mummy?_

Sure honey, what do you want?

_Didn´t you promised to explain how you fall in love with daddy? You promised on Amanda´s birthday!_

Everyone starts to laugh, Mi Madre, And My beloved Parents in law, My brother in law and my Sister in law. In the middle of my Story, Candace also manages to arrive.

Sorry Marie, I finished 2 Minutes ago. Maybe you will hear it another time.

_Oh, I´m so unlucky._

Oh Marie, please. You are the luckiest girl on the planet. You know, you might never have been born, but the fate decided that something happened in a Danville Hospital ten years before …


	3. The Truth

_Lollipop_

_So, this is it, the last Sequel to The Fault of being Guilty. I originally want not to make it this way and make this Story to a nice K rated Thing, but now it is going to be a better T rate. _

_When you are from Germany, Austria or Switzerland, you might get the hint on which comedy series the head nurse and the head doctor base on. ^^ I Hope you all enjoy the show. ^^_

_I do not own anything except the Story._

_If you read, I dare you to give me an review, I NEEEEED Feedback. And Yes, yes I will continue with a new Story, I have a pretty good idea of unknown length ^^_

Isabella´s POV

Like I told you, Marie, you must be the luckiest girl on this planet, because you would never have been born when, yes, when there in a certain Hospital, ten years ago, some very remarkable things had happened. It was the day I left Phineas bed to stand on my mother's side during the trial.

Nurse Nikola´s POV (Past)

Great. Mr Huber in room 203 had an attack again. These shift starts perfect. Like the devil is watching me. … When you call his name, he came:

"Good morning, doctor Schmidt"

_Good morning, nurse Nikola, anything special I should know?_

Well, Mr Huber had an attack when I arrive, Mrs. Olsen still thinks she is an jackhammer, but she bubble up milk perfect, so the other nurses asked to let her do it a little longer …

_Up bubbled milk? I am definitely on!_

Ok … oh, and before I forgot, your ex wife called, she said she will come here and arrive soon.

_Oh no, I got to hide! Quick, when will she be here?_

By my watch in three … two … one … *bing* (the elevator door opened)

_Yvonne, it is a pleasure to meet you, you are looking younger then ever!_

_**Thank you, Robert. I will go on a holiday for two weeks, so I just want you to know that you will have to care of my little doggy. **_

_What, but Yvonne, I …_

_**Thank you Robert, bye … *pling* (the elevator door closed)**_

… _But I HATE your dog … Dr. Borstel! You will take care of the dog._

I smiled. Also there is someone that makes the devil uinsane

After our daily fight in the medical store, I hear nurse Elke scream something about "free", but it doesn´t matter, because the alarm of our special patient, the young wonder child, the famous inventor Phineas Flynn, turns on. We raced to his room, me, Dr. Schmidt, Dr. Borstel, Dr. Brummel and Dr. Pfund. We did not expect what we see in there, shocked while watching a flat heart rate on the monitor.

Phineas POV (Past)

She loves me … she needs me … that was everything I thought the whole night. When I fall asleep, I head a dream. About me. About her. About OUR future. We had a family picnic in the forest, together with Candace, Jeremy, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, My Parents, Vanessa´s parents, Vanessa and our child's. Enough chills to form an entire soccer team. Just the missing of Isabella's mother made my dream be a bit dark and sad. Suddenly, I heard a scream from the Outside.

_She is free, she is free, she is free … Mrs. Garcia was spoken free … NOT GUILTY._

Wait? She is free … oh, I am so relieved. She instantly appeared in my dream on Isabella´s side. NOW I had to get out of this coma, I had to ask for the hand of her daughter. When my thoughts drifted to Isabella, my heart beat tripled. After a few seconds, I boot up from the bed and ripped away the cables, afterwards the Monitor stay on a long, high BEEP and a 0 Heart line. When I tried to get out, I fell back to the bed, groaning. Then I hear the room door banging and a crow of 5 ought to be nurses or doctors tried to come into my room at the same time and stuck in the doorframe.

Nurse Nikola´s POV

This way, no one of us will come in to see for Mr. Flynn. What do you say, Dr. Schmidt?

_Clear Case, the most important enters first!_

Well, it will be my pleasure. I smiled and walked in, knowing what a dump face Dr. Schmidt would make now.

"Good morning Mr. Flynn, I see you are awake again. How do you feel?"

**Courios … when will I get out here? I want back home!**

I already opened my moth, when Dr. Schmidt said.

_Sorry, Mr. Flynn, we will go through a few more tests how you are. In think we can allow your parents to met you Next week or so…_

Mr. Flyn boot up again, hitting Dr. Pfund at the Head with his chest, who hit Dr. Brummel, who hit Dr. Borstel. It might have been a bad idea to hear for an angry patient's heartbeat. The result was a triple knockout. Then, he tried to rush out of the bed, his arm missed me by a few cm but he accidently hit Dr. Schmidt direct between the eyes. In the time he needs to stand up, I prepared a needle with a tranquilizer.

"Sorry Mr. Flynn, I will call for your friends and family immediately, but you had to rest for some time. And don´t worry, you will not stay here that long." With these words, I shot him. He relaxed and I put him back in bed.

So, what to do now? 1. Call the parents. 2. Wake up the Doctors. But first, I will go and buy a ground meat bun in the lunchroom, before Dr. Schmidt come up and owns all of them for himself.

15 Minutes later, I came back from a nice diner, a chat with the other nurses and brought a cup of Italian mocha to the Nurses office. Then, I decided to call Mrs. Flynn.

Linda´s POV (past)

We were outside of the Court, still celebrating Vivian´s victory. Suddenly, my mobile buzzed.

"Hello? Mrs. Flynn Fletcher here"

_Mrs. Flynn? This is Nurse Nikola from Danville hospital. I thought you would be glad to hear, that your son, Phineas Flynn, woke up some minutes ago._

He is up? He is AWAKE? I yelled so loud that everyone stopped talking and watched to me.

_Yes, Yes he is … indirectly. He asked for you and when our head doctor said he would not be able to see you soon, your son freaked out a bit. I had to tranquillize him after he knocked out the entire Doctors team. _

He did what?

_It doesn´t matter, just, please come here as soon as possible._

We will, we will, oh, thank you so much. At all, Phineas is up again.

Two weeks later

Phineas POV (past)

I was on my best way to become healthy again. Unfortunately, I was not able to support Buford with his trial. But Ferb got an excellent idea again, and built a small camera with an intercom. I was very happy for him and Millie when he was spoken free. "Did you see that, Dinner bell? I´m Out! I AM FREE" I Said, "Jeah Buford, I'm not blind or deaf, I'm just tired and feel lonely." But it was so loud there that I wasn´t sure whether he could hear me. I thought about how I made her a marriage proposal on the terrace, to the delight of the other patient one week before. We did not want to rush, but want to marry as soon as possible. Because, Ferb and Vanessa did not had so much time, and we were planning a double Wedding. Time is with us, and I know, my dream of the family picnic will come true.

Isabella´s POV (Present)

Hey Handsome, how was Marie's behavior?

_Perfect as ever, you know our little angel._

We all laughed, Marie is like an angel with devil´s claws, she likes to build and invent like her Father, but unfortunately, all of her buildings and inventions seems to explode … or to implode … Phineas was not able to found out how she was able to make a black hole in the summer camp just by using rotten cottage cheese and a salad drainer.

I feel the twins are kicking again. Vanessa and I are both in month 8 now, and afterward, we two will have three Childs. Candace is in month four with her fourth and fifth.

By the incident so long ago on prom night, 24 Girls give birth to 36 child´s, 20 girls and 16 boys. I stroked the tombstone. Phineas?

_Yes, dear?_

Do you really think it was a good idea to give our first unborn child your name? I think it is still confusing some people?

_I thought it would be funny._

I know.

I freed the tombstone totally from the snow.

**Phineas Flynn**

**Born: 09/18/2012**

**Died: 09/18/2012**

**Here rests our beloved child, which was gone before he was even born.**

I thought, that nothing of all these things would ever happen, if Antonio would not have been jealous to Phineas. I asked myself how he might be.

Antonio´s POV

Great, another prison, another cell, another group of prison officer. They seem to hate me. They looked at me like I was an animal.

Shower time. I wonder why the other man had so many things with them.

_Ok Guys, listen, we had ot go one a meeting with the headmaster. Be kindly to our new guest who is responsible for the Danville High fiasco, the pregnancy of most of our daughters and destroyed life´s of so many. Also he is responsible for the Flynn accident. So, as I told you, don't be to greedy with the lube, and the handcuffs did you stole somewhere. Oh and Antonio … Welcome to hell, jug whore._

I screamed, when I heard the officer walk away laughing. I continued to scream until someone stuck a ball of socks into my mouth and used another to fix them. I was handcuffed to the shower. That's all I remember, other then shame and endless pain.

**That's all folk´s, hope you enjoy to dive into my dark, rotten mind. I hope you will stay with me, and please give me a feedback, I beg on you. As I said, I will continue with a kind of different story, it might be a sequel, but I don´t think so. It will be a Ferbella Story, but it will not end like an Ferbella Story. It will be called. A Wedding Crisscross.**


End file.
